


【铁虫 炖肉】小玩具

by illusion5



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion5/pseuds/illusion5





	【铁虫 炖肉】小玩具

　　设定Peter已经成年!

　　

　　Peter已经看着快递盒里的东西十几分钟了。虽然想要转移注意力，但是他隔一会就回去瞄一眼盒子里的东西，然后脸慢慢红透。

　　他就不应该因为Tony说了一句喜欢小动物，就头脑发热的买了一箱动物耳朵，尾巴，还有那什么一些的东西。

　　他虽然很想取悦一下Tony，毕竟这几天Tony因为他的莽撞和受伤，已经好多天不想和自己说话了。

　　但是，但是这也太羞耻了吧！

　　Peter再度斜眼望了一下盒子里，那根小狗狗尾巴，如果只是尾巴也就算了，但那前面!啊，疯了。

　　“Peter，Mr.Stark回来了。”Karen的声音一下子吓到了Peter，他慌忙想把盒子盖上然后藏到床底下去，嗯，最好再用蛛丝黏上。

　　但是想到这几天Tony的冷漠与无视，Peter委屈的瘪了瘪嘴。

　　Peter站直身子，视线钉在那盒子里属于小狗狗的那一套。好吧，他想自己该做点什么了。

　　“Karen，嗯，麻烦你屏蔽一下你自己。”

　　“注意身体，Peter。还有，你需要……”Peter几乎是惊愕的听完Karen的叮嘱，什么时候，他的ai也这么老司机了？

　　“Karen……别随便上网查这些。”

　　“好的，Peter。明天早上见。”还没等Peter回答，Karen自行屏蔽了自己。

　　……哦，佩服。

————————————————

　　“Friday，查一下那个熊孩子现在在哪？”Tony扯了扯自己的领带，有些心烦的把自己摔进沙发里。

　　老实说，他并不是故意不理Peter，但是!几天前，Tony看着他的宝贝一脸血污，窝在自己房间里，一脸痛到狰狞的帮自己处理伤口。他出离的愤怒。以至于他有点口不择言。

　　“Mr.Parker，我记得我告诉过你，永远!不要!再插手那个该死的军火贩子。这件事不是让你用来表现自己的能力的。我说过，这件事交给我，难道你听不明白吗？”Tony几乎想抓着Peter的领子去告诫他。

　　“Oh，但是Mr.Stark，他上次差点伤了你，我不能坐视不管，我并没有想用这件事表现自己，我只是……”Peter急忙想去握住Tony的手，却被一把挥开。

　　“那是我的事!Mr.Parker。你只需要做好你的纽约好邻居，我不需要你来做这些危险的事。我给你的战衣，是让你去保护自己，保护民众，而不是去逞能。”天知道他看到他的宝贝可怜兮兮的给自己抹药的时候，有多心疼。

　　“……我并不是在逞能!我已经成年了，我必须去保护你!”

　　“我不想继续跟你争论下去，我还有事，管好你自己!”然后他不顾Peter哀求的眼神，砰的一声关上门，径直走了，对，他走了，哦，准确说是穿着钢铁战衣飞了。

　　Tony真想把那时候的自己头锤开，看看到底在想些什么。

　　偏偏这几天，他还不好意思见Peter，只能故作冷漠的走开，逊毙了。

　　Tony抹了把脸，心累的低下头。

　　“Sir，Mr.parker现在就在你们的房间里，但我提议您晚十分钟进去。”和Karen互通消息的Friday表示，今天晚上她也要被屏蔽了。

　　“晚十分钟？哦，不，我并不想见他。你误会了。”

　　“好的，Sir。”

　　“……十分钟后叫我。”

　　“我明白了。已定时十分钟。”

　　哦，这AI真是太不可爱了。

————————————————

　　“Kid,我可以进来吗？好吧，这几天，我也有错。我得向你道个歉，但是，这件事……”Tony刚想开始直男指责。却听见房间里他的宝贝，痛呼了一声。

　　难道，他的伤还疼？心急之下，Tony忽略了Peter那声痛呼里的不对劲。直接让Friday通过最高权限，打开了房门。

　　而进入房门之后，Tony算是理解为什么Friday让他十分钟后再进去了。

　　他以往在行动上总是害羞的小爱人，此时正身上不着一物的大张着双腿倚趴在墙上，白皙的皮肤上泛着淡淡的诱人的粉色。Tony的视线随着少年绷直的脊背上下移动，微扬的侧脸，连着纤细的脖颈，然后下落到挺翘的臀部，没入臀沟。而更令人血脉喷张的是，他的kid正拿着一个狗狗尾巴样的棒状物，试图让他进入自己。而因为不得技巧，少年的动作很是青涩迟缓，甚至因为不适，发出阵阵暧昧的痛呼。

　　可能是因为精神上的高度紧张，以至于Peter根本没有听见Tony开门的声音，Tony几乎无法按耐住自己。随即吩咐Friday屏蔽卧室，然后轻手轻脚的关上了门，慢慢靠近他此时分外吸引人的小爱人。

　　“唔，嗯，这东西，怎么那么难塞，啊～”Peter突然高亢的一声叫喊，差点把正在爬床的Tony吓掉下去。

　　Tony的视线一直没有离开他的kid，而这声高亢的叫喊正是Peter因为一下用劲将小狗狗尾巴强行送进去的痛楚而导致的呼声。

　　将尾巴完全塞进去的Peter身子随着他的喘息声一点点的往下滑着，而这就导致，刚刚想上去帮忙的Tony望着眼前香艳的景象完全愣住了。

　　Peter修长的双腿成M型折了起来，上半身平趴在白色的床单上，双手紧紧抓着床上的枕头，以图缓解后方的不适。而绷直的脊背微微舒缓，细细的腰肢正慢慢摆动，诱粉的肌肤幌的Tony有些发晕。

　　而Peter的后方，一根深棕色的狗狗尾巴，正随着Peter的喘息，不断左右轻轻摇晃。肌肉匀称的翘臀也因为主人正用力夹紧尾巴，以免掉出去而显得分外圆润好看。

　　Tony在尽量的忍耐，他还想看看他的kid还会干些什么。他一点点克制自己想要扑上去的欲望，呼吸有些粗重的紧盯着Peter。

　　“唔嗯，Mr.Stark，我有点，难受。”此时，Peter的突然出声，一下子击碎了Tony的忍耐。

　　去他的忍耐！

　　Tony立刻抚摸上他垂涎已久的那属于他的小爱人Peter的脊背，入手的滑腻几乎立刻让Tony发出了一声满足的喟叹。

　　去他的冷战！

　　“Mr.Stark？你，你什么时候，哈，啊，进，进来的。”Peter惊愕的回头，却发现他的先生眼睛里充斥着想把自己吞吃入腹的欲念。

　　“嘿，kid，自己在我们的房间里做这件事，本来就应该是给我的馈赠吧，嗯？我可爱的Peter？”此时，Tony的声音低沉优雅，也带着十足的危险意味。

　　“我只是，嗯，想让你，啊不要那么生气。Mr.Stark？！”Peter的惊叫，源自于他的先生坏心的转了转那根可爱的小狗狗“尾巴”。本就敏感的地方，在强烈的转动摩擦间，向Peter脑子里传达了疯狂的几乎将他吞噬的快感。刚刚撑起来的手臂，再次无力倒下，带动着整个上身一下子砸在床上，而脊背的波动在此时的Tony眼中，就是最好的催情剂。

　　Tony眯了眯眼，再次握住小狗尾巴，一下一下的转动起来。

　　“Mr.Stark，不要，啊，这太，唔，慢点，慢点。”Peter将头深埋在枕头中，不住地喘息声变得闷闷的，有些无力。

　　“事实上，kid，你的反应可对不上你的话哦？”Tony好笑的看着他的小爱人，嘴上逞能，腰部却很好的随着他的转动摆动了起来。

　　白嫩嫩的翘臀一圈圈的画着圆。这几乎让Tony看入了迷。他轻轻扶起Peter，让他背靠在自己的身上，之后用自己的双腿，撑住Peter，以方便操作那个狗狗尾巴。而在转动尾巴的时候，Tony也在找尾巴上的按键，他可不信这样情趣的东西会不是电动的。而在摸到尾巴根部的一个圆圆小凸起时，Tony恶劣的在Peter耳边吹了口气。

　　“kid，我想你应该没有发现这个功能吧？”

　　“什，什么？唔！Mr.Stark！不要，别让他动，啊啊，这，感觉，哈，啊太奇怪了。”几乎在Peter提出疑问的瞬间，Tony按下了那个按钮。

　　立刻，小狗尾巴开始在Peter的后穴处疯狂震动，并在几秒后，Tony再次按下按键后，开始自行在Peter后方的温热处搅动了起来。力度之大让Peter几乎撑不住自己的身体，在Tony有意的放手下，Peter直接倒向床铺。

　　而这毫无疑问又是一幕摄人心魂的美景。

　　Peter浑身无力的倒在床上，双腿大开。脸颊通红的侧靠在枕头上，双眼迷离，嘴唇微张。从喉咙里发出的娇喘一声接着一声。而Peter的双手纵使无力，却还是紧抓着Tony的手。这让Tony有点不舍的在欺负Peter了。

　　Tony开始急吼吼的扒光自己，随即趴在了Peter的背上，肌肤相触的瞬间，两人都感觉到了无上的满足。

　　“哦，kid，我真是不应该与你冷战那么长时间。真是，真是……”

　　“不，Mr.Stark，这也有我的错。”在此时，显然多说无益，Tony抚上爱人毛茸茸的头发，慢慢凑过去，与Peter交换了一个吻。他们唇舌相接，互相汲取着对方唇里甜甜的津液。

　　Tony的手也没停下，他慢慢从Peter的脸庞滑下，爱抚着小爱人白皙滑嫩的胸膛。Tony用手指夹住Peter其中一侧的小肉粒，提拉揉捏，无所不用。随后，满意的看着自己的小爱人，难耐的迎合他的动作。唇间还不断溢出甜腻的呻吟。

　　“Mr.Stark，另外一边，嗯，另外一边。”Peter睁开懵懂的双眸，眼神勾人的看着他的先生。他现在的脑子，已经跟浆糊没有两样了，除了追逐迎合他先生的动作，就是在撒娇一般的提出自己的要求。

　　而Tony也难得没有在捉弄他，将Peter反转过来，一边吻着，一边满足自己小爱人的需求，开始用尽浑身解数，去讨好Peter胸膛上已经挺立的两个小肉粒。

　　而在他放弃手指，改动唇舌爱抚时，Peter更是反应强烈的一下子从床上轻弹了起来。

　　“Mr.Stark，不，Tony，轻点，你别咬，别咬他啊，唔。”似乎是感受到自己即将不受控的叫声，Peter连忙捂住了自己的嘴。

　　“哦，不不不，kid，让我听见你的声音，别捂着嘴，放轻松，相信我，好吗？”Tony安慰着自己的爱人，毕竟那么美好诱人的声音，刻意不发出，就太可惜了不是吗？

　　“好，好。Mr.Stark，啊，能不能，啊，把那个东西，拿出去，嗯”Peter满脸通红，其实，这早就不是第一次了，但天知道，为什么每一次，他都这么害羞，啊，悲催。

　　“嗯？他让你不舒服了吗？kid？”Tony将Peter的双臂驾到自己的脖子上，轻柔的吻了吻Peter的下巴。

　　“不，不是，哈，啊，我只是，嗯，想让你进来。”脸烧的滚烫的Peter最后几个字近乎是小声呢喃出来的。

　　Tony当然还是听清楚了，但好不容易再次见到那么害羞的小宝贝，Tony还是决定再调戏调戏。

　　“你说什么，kid，我好像，没有，听清楚？”紧靠在Peter耳边的低沉而又性感的声音，让Peter的脑子更混了。他几乎毫不犹豫的又重复了一遍刚刚那句平时他肯定会犹豫很长时间的羞耻的话语。

　　“我想让你进来，Mr.Stark。啊！”话音刚落下，Tony就再也无法忍耐的一把扯出小尾巴，随即，送上了自己憋闷已久的炽热。

　　“哦，宝贝，这太舒服了，来把手环到我腰上。”Tony扶起Peter，让Peter抱住他，不等Peter稳定住，Tony直接开始大幅度挺动。

　　“啊，啊，慢点，慢点，Mr.Stark，Tony。太快了。”Peter紧紧抱住Tony的脖颈，Tony的撞击几乎要把他撞散掉了，他只能紧紧拥住Tony，以免自己无力的仰倒下去。

　　“Peter，告诉我，啊，舒服吗？”Tony揉捏着Peter肉肉的臀部，轻咬着Peter的后脖。

　　“啊，舒服，嗯，嗯，啊，舒服，快点，再快点。”Tony此时也懒得再去调侃Peter的前后转变之快。他抓住Peter的双臂，让Peter自己撑着床。自己则猛地向后一倒，让Peter直接骑在自己身上。

　　“唔嗯，太深了，Tony，啊”体位的改变，带来的是更深的进入。Peter将自己的双手移向Tony的胸膛，自己慢慢躬下身子，试图缓解这过于强烈的深度与撞击。

　　Tony可不会相信此时Peter的抱怨，他双手擎住Peter的腰肢，不知疲倦的开始下一轮的攻击。他轻车熟路的九浅一深的抽插着，满足的看着小爱人脸上沉迷的欲念。

　　在顶到一点时，Tony明显感觉到Peter的身体突然颤抖了一下，嘴里发出的呻吟更是猛的一抖，之后，则更加甜腻。

　　“看来，就是这了。”

　　Peter无力阻止，只能由着Tony向那点疯狂的戳弄。

　　“啊，啊，Tony，好爽，啊”骤然登上的巅峰使得两人愈加兴奋，Peter开始胡乱的摸着Tony的身体，这更刺激着Tony的神经。于是，他开始加快速度，用尽全力去满足自己与小爱人。

　　“哦，Peter，我们一起。”Tony一把握住在他胸膛上作乱的手，撑着Peter摇摇欲坠的身体，下身快速挺动，终于在Peter几乎崩溃的时候，一起发泄了出来。Peter高仰着头，享受着被填满的余韵。

　　然后，脱力的向前倒向他先生的胸膛。而Tony也顺势将他的kid揽进怀里，细细吻着爱人的脸颊、嘴唇。

　　两人依偎着休息的时光，被Tony戏谑的笑声打破。

　　“Mr.Stark？”Peter疑惑的顺着Tony的眼神看去，然后他脸色爆红的扭过Tony的头，将脸紧紧的贴到Tony的脖子旁，完全不敢直视他的先生。

　　“哦，kid，猫耳朵，兔子耳朵，狐狸耳朵，还有一些，可爱的小尾巴，嗯哼？Mr.Parker？”Tony好笑的看着自家小孩头都不敢抬的窘样。顺了顺毛，拍拍头，扭过头，又亲了一口。

　　小爱人便慢慢抬起了头。

　　“Mr.Stark，我只是不知道你会喜欢，哪一种，才，才买的，我，我只是……”Peter支支吾吾的辩解道。天知道，他现在都快把自己蒸熟了。

　　“哈哈哈哈哈，Peter，你真是太可爱了。嗯，既然买都买了，不如我们都试试？”Tony起身拿过箱子，在Peter徒劳的阻拦下，拿出了一对白色猫耳，戴到了Peter头上。

　　Peter气鼓鼓的看着他，配合着白猫耳软软的晃动，Tony再次立正敬礼。急不可耐的直接扑倒了太过可爱的小Peter。

　　毕竟，夜还长着，不是吗？

　　至于冷战，吵架？明天再说吧！

　　及时享用大餐，才是小白猫Peter的最佳宠爱大发！

　　

　　


End file.
